


Loss

by orphan_account



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As Gary floats through space, he thinks about his life and all of the loved ones he has lost.





	Loss

Why was his life so terrible? Gary didn't know if the universe hated him, but it sure felt like it. He lost his mother to cancer when he was only three years old. He barely knew her, but he always wondered what could have been. His father died in an explosion when he was young. After that, he became lost. He was given to an orphanage, and he finished High School with low grades and wasn't very popular. Sure, he picked up ladies here and there, but none of them stayed. After eighteen, he moved into New York City from the suburbs. Constantly wandering the streets, he tried to find a reason. A reason to be alive. 

 

Everyone always told him "You're John Goodspeed's son, join the Infinity Guard. You'll be the best one there". Gary tried the Infinity Guard for only a month. The expectations were high and everyone looked at him like he was something special. Only until he began training and doing the work did he and others realize he was nothing like his father. After quitting the Infinity Guard, he floated around the city, looking for a purpose. Stealing was something he was pretty good at. In fact, he stole a diamond once. That of course led him to a bar, where he met the most amazing woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Quinn Airgone.

 

The way she looked, her dark gorgeous eyes, her posture. The way she smiled when the bartender handed her a beverage. Everything about that woman was perfect. But she was part of the Infinity Guard. And he was a nobody.

He lost alot that day. Mostly his freedom, since he drestroyed ships and impersonated an Infinity Guard pilot. For five years, he was stuck on a ship in space. His punishment was to be alone, and to repair satellites for the planet during the time period. Those five years were the most frustrating time of his life. Being alone with nothing but robots. Sure, he enjoyed Hue's company for the most part. Even though Hue was a part of the Galaxy One, they had become close. KVN, however, oh he hated KVN.

Gary sighed as he floated aimlessly around space, taking in the sight of the wreckage of spaceships.

Then there was Avocato. And Mooncake. He loved Mooncake. And they were both gone too.

The Lord Commander had killed Avocato. Another person to add to the list of loved ones dead.

Mooncake was gone. Gary had no clue where he was, but he wasn't with him anymore. Another thanks to the Lord Commander.

Quinn was gone. She most likely was dead. To think after all this time their paths crossed again. And she actually had started to like him. And then, she was gone. Because of the Lord Commander.

Mooncake was gone because of the Lord Commander. Quinn was gone because of him. Avocato was gone. The Galaxy One was gone.

There was only one thing left to do in his life...

Kick the Lord Commander's ass.


End file.
